


Mutant and Love

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: Charles在网上开了一门公开课，然后他的宿敌选了这门课
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	Mutant and Love

著名变种人温和派领袖、X学院创始人以及哥大变种人遗传学客座教授Charles Xavier在网络平台上向社会免费开放了一门公开课——《Mutant and violence》*，课程旨在分析历史上的变种人暴力事件并讨论他们行为的正义性。

课程安排如下：  
第一周 导论：变种人是什么  
第二周 变种人生物学  
第三周 变种人伦理学  
第四周 变种人政治学  
第五周 变种人历史学  
第六周 结课：变种人的未来

由于被华盛顿的会议耽搁了几天，Charles很遗憾没能从课程开放之初就持续跟踪进展，不过Raven说尽管他的课才刚刚开放，注册人数就达到了惊人的五十万人。Charles浏览完第一周导论课程的讨论区，给几十个自我介绍的留言都回复表示了欢迎。这比他预想的要好太多，这门课程不仅收到了来自世界不同地区的变种人的注册申请，还吸引到了不少人类加入学习行列。  
他迫不及待地点开第二周课程的讨论，期待着进入正轨的课程会给课程学习者留下怎样的感受。

第二周课程的讨论主题是“当爱你的变种人同胞，仇恨甚至伤害人类？”*。  
感谢讨论平台的热度排序规则，他很难不注意到被其他学习者点踩最多的一条讨论留言。  
MaxE:我并未看出这句话的不合理之处，变种人与人类是两个物种，变种人代表了物种进化的方向，对于要阻止这项了不起的进化过程并且谋害代表进化方向的优越物种的某些人类，的确应该采用一切必要手段进行自卫。（1天前）  
这条讨论留言底下的评论已经吵得不可开交，从最开始还能心平气和地讨论逐渐发展到不同团体的变种人之间的相互人身攻击，Charles在评论中看到某个熟悉的名字，觉得自己的偏头痛又要发作，他思索片刻，给始作俑者写了回复。  
Charles Xavier（Instructor）：你好，Max！感谢你对这一周变种人遗传学课程的认真学习，正如我在课程结论里所提到的，我们现在的确正在经历一场了不起的进化，我也的确认可我们是人类进化的下一阶段，然而我所说的“更好”以及“优越”的比较结果仅仅是从遗传学角度得出的。在没有其他前提的情况下，我们无法直接从对世界状态的描述中得出道德戒律*，这其中涉及到的变种人伦理学的知识，我们会在下一周的课程中讲到，希望你能继续学习，祝你上课愉快！  
他检查完错别字之后便点了发送，Charles刷新了一遍网页，想确认自己的回复被成功发出，但令人意外的是，除了他自己的回复，Charles还同时刷出MaxE对他的回复的回复。  
MaxE:谢谢回复，不知道我是否能与您邮件联系？考虑到论坛留言有字数限制。

Charles通过教学平台的私信功能给MaxE发了自己的私人邮箱，不到两分钟，他便收到了对方发来的讨论。  
没有了论坛的字数限制，MaxE洋洋洒洒地发了一大段文字过来，主要是在用几个最近发生的暴力事件来印证自己之前的观点，Charles发现这个人实在狡猾，他懂的避开讨论大众可能会觉得枯燥陌生的理论，直接将自己的观点与最近热议的新闻事件挂钩，没有受过逻辑训练的人很难不被煽动起对立情绪。  
Charles回复完他伦理学的阅读书目，不禁又多加一个问题。  
Charles：不好意思，我想请问您的能力是？  
MaxE过了一会才回复邮件，他没有再对Charles的观点提出大段质疑，只是说自己的变种能力是快速移动。

他刚刚合上电脑，Moria就敲开了门，她举起手中的茶壶说道：“我给自己泡了壶茶，或许你想来一杯吗？”  
Charles接过Moria倒好的茶，开玩笑道：“真希望里面是酒精。”  
Moria不赞同地摇摇头。  
“那么，你这次又带了什么消息来吗？我希望不是和平协议的再次搁置。”Charles抿了一口茶，还是更怀念可以接触到酒精的日子。  
Moria：“这个你大可放心，我说过，政府总有一天会意识到他们有多幸运，有X教授站在他们这边。”  
她上前两步，绕过校长室的办公桌，半蹲下来，与轮椅上的人平视，说：“我只是想来关心你的复健情况。”  
Charles他垂下眼，看着自己无力的双腿，语气轻松地回答Moria：“一切都很好。”  
一切都源于三个月前的那场事故，一位无团体的变种人为报私仇用能力炸毁了一架载有最高法院大法官及其助理检察官的私人飞机造成三死一伤，消息传到地面，代号清道夫的人类至上主义者团体对万磁王领导的激进变种人在纽约基地吉诺沙发起攻击，在基地内进行防守的变种人兄弟会成员闪烁、灵蝶和布谷鸟三姐妹不幸伤重去世，万磁王收到消息后第一时间从太平洋上的吉诺沙岛国选址处赶到华盛顿，战争一触即发之际，X教授赶来试图平息这一切，却意外被流弹伤到脊椎，最后不得不用能力强迫所有人停战。  
“暂时没办法在公共场合露面，我不想造成更多的恐慌和对立。”Charles说，“你看了我的公开课了吗？反响不错，我有了一些新的想法，关于X学院的。”  
Moria猜测：“你还想扩张？”  
“不。”Charles否定道，“X学院的本意是教会那些孩子们合理使用能力而不只是用来战斗，我希望他们毕业之后——如果不是选择留下来的话——能正常融入社会和人类和睦相处。最近我把以往只在学院内上给变种人的课程制作成公开课放到网上后，有不少人类给我留言表示对变种人的看法有一定改观，我真的很高兴，同时我意识到，相处其实是一个双向的行为，或许，不只是我们的孩子需要学习。”  
“你想招收人类入学？”Moria吃惊道，看到Charles点头后，她神色复杂，“你知道的，我一向同意你的观点，但我不确定现在是不是执行它的好时机，毕竟……还没有过去多久。”  
Charles：“我有希望。”  
Moria轻叹一口气，说道：“恐怕你应付不来，高层那边甚至想要让你插手吉诺沙的重组，通过对话的方式，当然。Charles，我比较关心你的身体。”  
Charles挑眉：“吉诺沙要重组？Lehnsherr也三个月没公开露面了。”  
“他不会放弃的。”Moria毫不掩饰自己对万磁王的敌意，“他一定就藏在哪个角度筹划着东山再起，我们已经安排好人手保护清道夫们了，他得不了手。”  
Charles没有对Moria的观点发表看法，只是说：“如果有机会我希望能和他有一次对话。”

※※※

Charles做完Hank安排的复健训练后，登上电脑查看变种人公开课的后台数据，第三周的课程已经发布三天，但完成全部课程的人只有注册人数的十分之一，Charles对这个结果毫不意外，看来伦理学的内容吓退了相当一部分人。  
他比以往花了更多时间用于解答论坛里的问题，以及回复MaxE的邮件。  
MaxE：你举的这个例子在现实中毫无意义，就目前形势来看，政府并没有做什么，看起来也并不打算做什么，一切只能靠我们自己——并且必须考虑到任何必要的手段。如果政府不打算阻止清道夫，我们自己会去阻止，然后政府就开始有所作为了，但绝不要指望他们会在同一种道德基础上去做。我不相信政府，也从来都不想要暴力，但当暴力来临的时候，你不能用爱去阻止它。*  
Charles:不，我想你误解了，我举的康德的例子同样可以应用到对暴力的讨论上，你说你不想要暴力，就是说你已经承认了暴力是不道德的，暴力不是最终的目的，在这点上我们可以达成共识，但你却一直在合法化作为手段的暴力，“任何必要的手段”，包括暴力，对吗？当你试图用暴力去阻止暴力时，你的行动所依照的并非是我们今天在讨论的道德法则，所以，你认为这样真的可以使变种人获得一个和平的未来吗？  
MaxE：我们又回到动机和效果的问题了，Charles，上帝死了，只有我们自己，如果在现实中没人可以保证你所说的统一，如果必须要被这些所谓的道德法则限制的话，我们如何有行动的自由，我们如何实现我们的目的？  
Charles：恰恰因为我们是道德的，才能证明我们是自由的，自由的积极意义就是自由即自律（Freedom as Autonomy）*  
MaxE：Freiheit als Autonomie，Charles，我没办法相信你的相信，你在导论里说康德从没走出过哥尼斯堡，这就像你不怎么走出你的X学校,却开这门课上给全世界的变种人。

读完MaxE的最新回复，Charles一下子合上电脑，深吸一口气，操作着轮椅打算往校长室外走，他缓慢移动到大厅的时候，被刚下课准备离开的学生看见了，根本不用使用能力Charles就听到他们自以为小声的讨论，然后其中一个被派为代表过来小心翼翼地问他：“教授，你想去哪里？需要我们扶你去吗？”  
Charles笑着表示：“谢谢，但我想不用了，我就想随处转一转活动活动，今晚不是有个草坪派对吗？你们去吧，玩得开心。”  
学生还想说什么，但看到他笑得很勉强，犹豫了一下，小声地说了好，还是和同伴先出去了，留下他一个人在大厅。Charles听得到他们内心的担忧，但这种担忧却让他感到无比痛苦，他低下头，还是一样无力。  
他听得到草坪派对上的欢声笑语，Storm又在给刚入学的新生们表演她引以为傲的天气魔术，旁观的Logan由于嘲笑出了声，被威胁必须充当逃脱术主角，与同样赶鸭子上架的Scott来个现场比拼，Kurt说他想试试，可是没人理他，Rogue为Logan的表演还特地借了拍照的能力。  
Charles听了一会儿，转身回到了校长室，开始像往常一样撰写教学大纲、备课、批改学生作业。

※※※

处理完邮件后，Charles打开公开课平台的教师后台，他以为第四周政治学的课程会让MaxE很感兴趣，不过他巡查了一遍课程的讨论区，居然没有发现MaxE舌战群雄的身影，邮箱也连续几天没有收到来自他的邮件。  
Charles在邮件正文框里敲下了“hi”后便不知如何继续下去，他想点取消，却意外按下了一旁的发送键。  
MaxE倒是很快回复了。  
Charles对着他回复的“hi”陷入沉思，然后又收到了来自MaxE的第二封邮件，邮件内容大概是一早就写好的，是对他这周课程的感想，跟他所预料到的差不多，MaxE一定会针对他提到的案例进行反驳。Charles一边阅读一边记录下Erik的观点以便进行回复，他不得不承认，即使Max所提议的手段是Charles最反对的那种，他还是忍不住被他的一些观点所吸引，这个人眼光独到又野心勃勃，他不禁想向对方发出会面的邀约，但考虑到目前形势还是作罢。  
Charles的邮件写到一半，Max又发来了第三封邮件，只有一句话的内容。  
Max：我注意到你坐在轮椅上。  
Charles打字的手停了下来，他仔细回忆了一下，想起是上周在录制某节公开课的时候，他讲课讲到一时兴起想要控制轮椅走到学生们中间去，直到轮椅露出了书桌才被Hank提示他前面没有学生只有摄像机。  
Charles剪贴掉已经写了一半的邮件正文，避重就轻地告诉Max：“只是受了一点小伤。”  
Max：是在吉诺莎的那次？  
这件事没有对外宣扬过，Moria帮忙压了下来，至少暂时压到和平协议通过前，外面的主流媒体都打点好了，但Charles对学校内部的老师和学生没办法隐瞒。  
他谨慎地进行了回复：“很快就会好了。”  
Max没有再发新的邮件过来。

Charles和Hank商定好明天将要录制的公开课课程大纲后，时间已经接近十一点，他正准备上床休息时突然接到了一个未知来电。  
“Hi，这里是Charles Xavier，你是？”  
满满一天的工作让他实在疲惫不堪，大脑昏沉的Charles发誓即使这是总统打来的秘密来电也要在三分钟内解决掉。  
对面没有回应，Charles只好礼貌性地再重复了一遍，直到他的耐心快耗尽时，电话那头才传来人声。  
“我是MaxE。”  
Charles吃了一惊：“MaxE？”  
电话那头的人这时候选择了自我介绍：“就是你的变种人公开课……”  
“我当然知道MaxE是谁，我们今天下午才通过邮件，不是吗？”Charles说，“我只是很惊讶你怎么会有我的私人联系号码。”  
“这个嘛，我是变种人，想找的话总能找到的。”  
Charles更加确定这就是每周都与他邮件来往激情辩论的MaxE了，除了他，这种不可一世的语气，似乎变种人就该无所不能，Charles找不出万磁王以外的第二个人了。  
有了声音，他进一步开始想象对方是以怎样倨傲的神情说出这番话，也许微微仰起头，嘴角得意地上扬……  
不过Charles及时转了回来，他问：“所以，你这么晚打来的目的是？”  
电话那头的男人没有立即出声，似乎在思考怎么回答。  
Charles无奈地表示：“即使是变种人也是要睡觉的，我想我没办法和你通宵辩论，Max。”  
“我打来不是为了和你辩论，Charles。”MaxE说。  
Charles心跳停了一拍，他不得不承认MaxE的声音很有吸引力，尤其是叫他名字时低沉又性感得要命。  
他们的对话很少有这样的闲聊，Charles觉得自己像一个下了赛场不知道该和对方辩友说些什么的新生——况且即使是新生也不会这么不知所措。  
“我打来……”MaxE停顿了一下，“是为了表达对于你明天将要新发布的课程的期待。”  
“那么，谢谢？”  
“不用谢，拜拜。”  
Charles有点摸不着头脑，他挂了电话后完全想不起来对话的内容，似乎就仅仅是睡前的一段小插曲，但是在临睡前，他又收到了MaxE用那个手机号码发来的短信。  
陌生号码：你的口音很可爱，好梦。  
他突然一下子没那么困了。

公开课即将结课，Charles为了课程能够圆满收尾，再加上要处理Moria那边试图插手吉诺莎重组以及总统和平协议的事情，他这一周忙的焦头烂额，  
他依旧抽空和MaxE辩论，只不过辩论的火药味没有一开始那么浓了，他们甚至可以在好多议题上达成一致，Charles觉得是MaxE先主动缓和了对话态度——自从那通奇怪的晚安来电开始。又或者是，他们从根本上就没有什么不同。  
多亏了MaxE，Charles逐渐意识到自己在变种人问题上走入了一个误区，多年以来，他一直致力于“感化”吉诺莎那一方的变种人，然而输赢对于辩论双方来说并不是最终的目的，真理不与胜者同行，而是浮现于黑与白的碰撞之中。Charles觉得，他找到了最理想的辩友。  
MaxE是一个很有趣的人，自从他们之间谈话的氛围不再那么剑拔弩张，两人之间的闲聊也逐渐多了起来，  
Charles：有时候我怀疑你是万磁王本人。  
MaxE过了一会才回：我是一个粉丝。  
然后他很快撤回了这句话，然后又将纠正了自己手误打出的语法错误的版本再发送了一遍。  
Charles感叹道：我猜你会是半夜十二点等完红灯才过马路的那种人。  
MaxE：我的确是，我只是反对新修改的变种人法例，并不是无法无天的变种人。  
Charles：“无法无天的变种人”？这听起来像是一个好的课程讨论标题。  
MaxE；请支付版权费，拜托。  
Charles：我会给你寄课程优秀学生证书的。  
MaxE；我以为作业文章及评论获赞数也在考核项目中，20%，而我最缺乏的就是认同的赞了，你知道的。  
Charles：不，教师的意见占80%。  
MaxE：我没看到课程要求里有这一条。  
Charles：我等会就加上去。

“Charles，我把你的快递搬进来了。”Hank在校长室外喊他，Charles合上电脑往门口看了一眼，被快递箱的尺寸惊到了。  
他示意Hank用爪子破坏掉包装，看到里面的东西后，两个人面面相觑。  
“你订的？”  
Hank摇摇头：“我在实验室给你做的还没完工。”  
Charles抚摸着寄来的轮椅的扶手，Hank用肉眼判断出它的材质非比寻常。  
“看起来像是埃德曼金属或者振金，我找Logan问问。”  
Charles没有说话，只让Hank不要让实验室那边停下来。

MaxE: Hi  
Charles: 晚上好，我的朋友  
MaxE: 然而你并不知道我的真名。  
Charles: 我可以现在就将Charles改成我的网名，ProfessorX怎么样？  
MaxE: 不怎么样，听起来像青少年漫画的主人公。  
Charles: 我倒希望我是，这样一个空白分镜后我就可以批改完学生作业了，期末月加上公开课结课真令人疯狂  
MaxE: 注意身体。  
Charles: 说实话，你这句话如此人性化，让我感到有点奇异  
MaxE: 是变种人性化，我们要创造属于我们自己的文化。  
Charles: 好的，你真变种人性化  
他的手指停留在键盘上，又看了一遍对话框，自己都没发觉地弯起了嘴角，明明是难过的一天。  
课程只剩最后一周的录制还没有发布，Charles觉得开设这个公开课最大的收获除了来自各方的好评和建议，就是这位至今不知道真名的MaxE, 他相信他们之间不只是教师和学生的关系，而是一种超乎于普通朋友之上的……笔友？  
也许是今天在看到体检报告后，忍不住背着Hank喝了一点点酒的缘故，Charles现在整个人都处于平静边缘，他的手指颤抖着，还是想与他的朋友分享自己的生活。  
Charles: 我大概再也站不起来了，意料之中的复健结果  
MaxE: Charles，我很抱歉。  
Charles: 谢谢你的金属轮椅，我猜到是你，不过很显然你没有考虑到万磁王的因素  
Charles: 遗憾的是，最后一周的课程它并不能入镜，Hank在我复健过程中以防万一研制出了一种药物，谢天谢地我还是能在课程结尾处站起来鞠躬的  
MaxE: 为你感到高兴。说实话，我也认识一两位研究变种人药物的科学家，如果你需要的话我可以推荐给你。  
Charles: 我相信Hank, 他是最好的。如果他也只能做到用血清通过影响DNA来治疗脊神经的话，其他人就更不可能让我站起来了  
MaxE过了一会儿才回复道：所以，你牺牲了你的变种能力换取行走能力？  
Charles敏锐地听出MaxE的质疑，于是回道：我只希望能睡个好觉  
MaxE: 我很失望

他再也没发消息来。  
Charles在电脑前守了几个小时，他再也没发消息来。  
他发过去的邮件被退回，他拨打过去的号码成了空号。  
他消失了。

※※※

Moria帮忙关闭了和总统的连线，回头就看到站立的Charles对她说：“谢谢，其实我自己来就可以了。”  
这几个月来她习惯了俯视坐在轮椅上的Charles，突然与他平视上竟觉得有些不习惯，她不禁后退几步，试图端详Charles的全身，除了腿部过于消瘦以外，其他地方看起来一切正常，与普通人类无异，甚至能力也是。  
“我哪里冒犯到你了吗？”看到她后退，Charles无奈道，“要知道我现在没有变种能力，光凭身体素质是肯定打不过一位CIA特工的。”  
Moria只好上前一步，郑重地表示：“没有，你要相信我没有什么可隐瞒你的。”  
“我当然相信你。”Charles说，“我只是不知道除了你我还可以相信谁，其他人类，我是说。”  
Moria沉默了，她知道刚刚总统的态度有多么不尽人意。  
“吉诺莎最近完成了重组，但一直不公开出面对拟定的和平协议发表任何看法，我们的人联系不上万磁王。”她解释道，“总统的疑虑其实……很自然。”  
Charles点点头，神色自然。  
Moria看着他的侧脸，突然觉得她刚才的后退也许是出自动物自保的本能，但当她再次看向Charles想确认什么，对方只是无害地邀请她去品尝学校厨房拿手的山核桃苹果派。  
饭后，Moria没再感到任何异样，当Charles提出需要一点时间独处时，她只当对方是要去解决一些生理需求。  
他们在洗手间的走廊尽头分别，Charles转身走向另一端，走着走着，他步行的速度不禁放慢了下来，似乎在承受着巨大的痛苦。  
在扫描了他的虹膜之后，Charles双腿彻底失去知觉，他无力地跪在了地上，主脑控制室的大门在他身后缓缓合上。  
“我们需要谈谈，magneto。”

吉诺沙基地这几天的网络信号一直不太好。  
“该死的，我们需要多绑架几位科学家。”Emma把新款手机丢到一边，跟Angel发起牢骚，“我实在忍受不了INS的发送失败提示了。”  
Angel小声对她说：“我觉得应该不是基站的缘故。”她眨了眨眼，向Emma示意刚刚从她们身边经过的男人。  
Emma冷哼一声，白皇后的眼里可没有暴君，她的抱怨声音大到整个训练场所都可以听得见：“真搞不懂为什么还会有阿尔法级别以上的成年变种人控制不好自己的能力，也许他应该去Xavier天赋青少年学校进修。”  
基地训练场的其他变种人面面相觑，始终不敢看向那位阿尔法级别以上的变种人。  
Erik Lehnsherr冷着脸一言不发，室内灯光却暗了一度，Emma能感觉到他的心灵屏障越来越厚，几乎要超过自我防御的程度，Emma自觉自己平时已经很克制不去随意招惹他的脑子，真不知道他是怎么训练出来的。  
听见其他人窃窃私语Xavier的内容，万磁王转身离开训练室，灯光亮度和网络信号又恢复如常。

回到办公室，Erik用能力控制笔记本重启，网页恢复到上一次强行退出的界面，是X学院两小时前新发布的最后一周的公开课内容。  
视频里的X教授依旧风度翩翩，只是在他调整坐姿时，埃德曼金属的光泽一闪而过。第六周的结课感想部分，Charles公布了学院打算面向人类招生的计划。Erik听着他野心勃勃的课程设置，只觉得这个人还是老样子。  
想必人类和变种人又会在课程讨论区吵得不可开交，但Erik还是打开了最后一周课程的讨论区页面。  
最后一周的讨论主题是“万磁王：无法无天的变种人？”  
热门回答第一条的贡献者也是拥有置顶优秀回答权力的课程教师，很显然，他滥用教师的职权了。  
Charles Xavier（Instructor）：万磁王所领导的兄弟会为变种人所做的事远比人们所认为的要多和好，对于此次事件，我最大的遗憾就是因此而死去的变种人和人类再也无法看见我们梦想的生。我们生活在一个黑暗的时代，一个充满恐惧、仇恨和偏见的世界，但每个时代，都会有人挺身而出。Erik Lehnsherr就是这样一位挺身奋斗的变种人，他出生在一个分裂的世界里，一个他不是想毁灭、而是希望其重获新生的世界，他不是一位恐怖分子，也不仅仅是一位领袖，他更是一位良师，一位益友。变种人群体并非无法无天，只是希望看到全新的、公正的法律，我不知道我们在世时是否能成功迎来这样一个新世界，但我必须要向今天为之努力的每一位变种人、包括万磁王在内，致以我最高的敬意。  
Erik用MaxE的账号回复了这个回答，刷新网页后，他收到了回答者的回复。  
MaxE：教授，不知道你的学校是否欢迎吉诺沙的变种人？  
Charles Xavier（Instructor）：你永远受到欢迎，我的朋友。

尾声  
X学院的学生们在不远处窃窃私语，Erik即使不会读心，也能猜得到他们在想些什么，无非是恐惧、敌视之类的。  
事实上学生们只是在议论这个穿高领毛衣的陌生男人是谁，年龄有点大，看起来不太像是学生，那么到底是学生家长还是新老师，他的能力又是什么——谁叫电视直播上的万磁王永远只身着丑陋的紫色头盔和紫色披风，几乎没人看过万磁王穿便服、如此（变种）人性化的样子。  
Hank穿着实验服匆匆赶过来，他像老妈子一样驱散了八卦围观的学生们回去午休，又如临大敌地让Erik走在自己前面，以便监视他的动作，两人再一起前往校长室。  
Erik举起双手，似笑非笑：“你不用那么紧张，McCoy，我连头盔都没带。”  
Hank差点说漏嘴Jean上次突破他的思维屏障无果的事情。  
他们经过长长一段走廊终于到达了目的地。  
“这里就是校长室了。”Hank还是十分紧张，“我就在外面，Charles一喊我就会听到。”  
“那看来这里不太方便。”Erik摇头，独自一人走进了校长室，留下一脸莫名其妙的Hank。  
门后的Charles听到动静，在来人进来后，说道：“我想我没办法站起来迎接你。”  
“没关系。”万磁王表示，“我可以让你走向我。”  
“很显然MaxE的礼物考虑到了万磁王的因素。”  
没有头盔的万磁王和坐在金属轮椅的X教授对视上。  
“我今天过来不是为了和平协议。”Erik说道，“你知道我不会同意签署的。”  
“我知道。”Charles点点头，“那你又是因为什么原因过来呢，Erik？”  
“我有另外的文件需要你签署。”万磁王掏出薄薄的一张纸，X教授认出那是公开课结业证书的纸质版，只要50美元就可以拥有一张课程主讲教师亲自签名的证书，他把它打印出来了。  
钢笔飞进了Charles的手中。  
“虽然我希望这个签名能出现在结婚证书上。”Erik凝视着Charles蔚蓝的眼眸，认真地说。  
眸子的主人笑了起来，说：“可以，不过我们得先交往。”

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> *《Mutant and violence》:灵感来源是日内瓦大学的公开课《Violences et religions》  
> *“当爱你的变种人同胞，仇恨甚至伤害人类?”: 讨论原文是Aimer son prochain et mettre à mort les infidèles?, 取自马太福音5:43“你们听见有话说：‘当爱你的邻舍，恨你的仇敌。’ (和合本)“You have heard that it was said, ‘Love your neighbor and hate your enemy.’(Matthew5:43 NIV)，后面是“只是我告诉你们，要爱你们的仇敌，为那逼迫你们的祷告。 这样就可以作你们天父的儿子；因为他叫日头照好人，也照歹人；降雨给义人，也给不义的人。” (马太福音5:44-45 和合本)  
> *“在没有其他前提的情况下，我们无法直接从对世界状态的描述中得出道德戒律”：休谟定理，摘自维基百科的自然主义谬误词条  
> *“如果政府不打算阻止……绝不要指望他们会在同一种道德基础上去做”：原话是马尔科姆·X的


End file.
